Conventional street view involves the manipulation of image bubbles. Image bubbles are panoramic images collected with respect to a single perspective. The image bubbles may extend nearly 360 degrees along one or more axes. Zooming and panning within an image bubble provides a view from a particular viewpoint but cannot provide any perspective of the view with respect to surrounding areas. To view another perspective, a typical street level viewing application must be switched to the next image bubble. That is, in order to view the scene further down the street, a user selects a direction to move to the next image bubble and waits for the next image bubble to load. A panning operation within a same bubble may also be required, resulting in loading multiple images. These operations are tedious and require time and bandwidth to load multiple images and/or image bubbles.